Baby Proposal
by exobabyyhun
Summary: (New Update! Ch 4) Kisah Kim Jongin yang dengan bodohnya menanamkan saham pada Sehun dalam bentuk calon baby. KaiHun/GS/typo/rated T-M (chap 2 M)
1. Chapter 1

Baby Proposal

Author : Exobabyyhun

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, others.

Rated : T-M

-oOOo-

.

.

.

-oOo-

Prolog

Sehun memijit keningnya, kepalanya serasa ingin pecah memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Tangannya menggenggam test pack dengan garis dua tertera di sana. Mungkin orang lain akan senang jika mendapatkan benda itu bergaris dua. Namun tidak dengan Sehun.

"Bagaimana ini shh" ucap Sehun penuh frustasi. Sehun masih kuliah, impiannya banyak yang belum terwujud, bahkan karirnya belum ia rintis sama sekali.

Sehun bangkit, keluar dari kamar mandinya kemudian berjalan ke meja mengambil ponselnya mengetik nomor yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Lama menunggu sambungan telepon itu tak kunjung diangkat oleh seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Hahhhh kenapa tidak diangkatttt" teriak Sehun kesal. Sehun terus mencoba menghubungi orang itu. Berkali-kali menelepon namun tak juga menerima jawaban, Sehun akhirnya menyerah dan mengirim pesan kepada orang itu.

Sehun merebahkan dirinya diranjang, memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Bercerita pada orang tuanya? Oh yatuhan, orang tuanya bisa-bisa menyeretnya kembali ke China dan menggantungnya di atas gedung milik papanya.

"aku bisa mati" gumamnya pelan.

~oOo~

Drrtt drttt drttt

Seorang pria yang tengah sibuk menetap serius lebar-lembar dokumen itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya yang baru ia nyalakan beberapa menit lalu setelah ia keluar dari ruang rapat. Alisnya bertaut kala melihat banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang sama.

 _From Sehun_

 _Hey brengsek! Angkat panggilanku! Kau mau ku bunuh?!_

' _Pesan macam apa ini, tidak bisakah lebih manis? Dia itu seorang wanita, benar-benar'_ batin pria itu. Pria itu lalu menggeser layar ponselnya, menghubungi wanita yang mengiriminya pesan itu.

"YAK KENAPA BARU MENGANGKATNYA?!" jawab Sehun dengan brutal sehingga Jongin –pria itu- menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"aku tak bisa pelan ya, kau itu yeoja. Harusnya kau bersikap manis" jawab Jongin sekenanya. "kenapa menghubungiku? Merindukan ku, eoh?" Sehun tau seringai Jongin pasti kini sedang menghiasi bibir pria itu.

"Merindukanmu? Yang ada aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga"

"hey, kasar sekali pada ku. Ayolah manis mengaku saja jika kau merindukanku" goda Jongin.

"temui aku sekarang juga atau aku akan benar-benar mendatangimu dan membunuhmu detik itu juga!"

KLIK

Jongin melihat layar ponselnya dengan terkejut, baru kali ini Sehun begitu emosional seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan menerima telfon Jongin dengan nada manis yang akan membuat Jongin gigit jari membayangkan ekspresi Sehun disebrang sana. Jongin mengendikan bahunya, kemudian membereskan dokumennya dan bergegas menjalankan perintah Sehun yang memintanya untuk menemuinya.

.

.

.

Ting

Sehun hanya menengok kearah pintu dengan padangan sinis, ia sudah tau siapa yang datang. Dan yang pasti Jongin. apartemen ini milik Jongin jadi sudah pasti hanya dia dan Jongin yang mengetahui kodenya. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa tinggal satu atap, satu kamar dan satu ranjang.

"ada apa? Aku banyak pekerjaan di kantor. Kau tau kan Hun, aku ini orang sibuk" ucap Jongin langsung duduk di sebelah Sehun. Sehun membalasnya dengan melemparkan suatu benda ke arah Jongin.

Tuk

Tepat dikepala Jongin.

Jongin mengambil benda yang mengenai kepalanya itu. Awalnya tak ada reaksi apapun. Ia mengiranya itu adalah pena. Digenggamnya benda itu, matanya menatap Sehun yang memandang kedepan tanpa memperdulikan Jongin di sebelahnya. Jongin berfikir, Sehun tidak sedang menerjakan tugas, tidak ada buku-buku di meja yang berada di depannya. Lalu kenapa Sehun membawa pena?.

Jongin langsung membuka telapak tangannya yang menggenggam benda yang tadi di lempar Sehun. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat apa yang ia genggam. Dengan spontan ia melemparkan beda itu dan berteriak pada Sehun.

"Sehun! Itu testpack dan kau melemparkannya padaku! Kau tau itu bekas urine" Jongin histeris, membayangkan hal menjijikkan itu.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN KU BUNUH SEKARANG YAA!" teriak Sehun lebih histeris. "ITU HASIL PERBUATANMU BODOH!" Sehun memukuli Jongin dengan bringas.

"Hun! Sehun! Akhh berhenti memukuli kuu aww" ringis Jongin keras sehingga Sehun menghentikan pukulannya. Sehun duduk menjauhi Jongin, bibirnya mengecut. Dia kesal sekali, reaksi Jongin benar-benar di luar perkiraannya sekali.

Setelahnya suasana menjadi hening. Jongin dengan ragu mengambil testpack yang tadi ia lempar kesembarang arah. Jongin memerkhatikan garis yang ada di testpack itu.

"hun, jika garisnya dua itu hasilnya positifkan?" tanya Jongin dengan bodohnya.

Jika ini di dalam anime sudah pasti diujung kepala Sehun sudah ada garis perempat yang menjengkelkan.

"aku heran kenapa keluarga Kim mempercayai anaknya yang hitam dan bodoh sepertimu untuk mengurus perusahaan yang sebesar itu!" Sehun memijit kepalanya. "tentu saja itu positif, aku hamil! Dan itu karena kau!" Sehun kembali membentak Jongin. Sehun sudah amat kesal sekali. "ohh yatuhannn jangan biarkan anakku seperti dirinyaaaa"

"itu anakku?!" Jongin memekik kaget.

"Tentu sajaa! Memang yang mengambil kegadisanku dan menghajarku tiap malam siapa jika bukan dirimu!" Sehun kembali emosi. Jongin benar-benar bodoh atau bagaimana. ' _huhh sabar hun, kontrol emosimu'_ batin Sehun.

"tapi kita belum menikah, bagaimana ini?" Jongin berjalan mondar-mandir didepan Sehun.

"akan ku urus anak ini sendiri" gumam Sehun.

"tidak!" Jongin menjawab dengan tegas. "dia anakku, kau juga kekasihku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab" ahh jika Jongin yang bersikap seperti ini benar-benar berwibawa dan amat bertanggung jawab, ini sisi lain dari seorang Kim Jongin.

"ahh Jonginn, aku masih kuliah. Kau menghancurkan mimpi-mimpiku. Bisa digantung aku oleh orang tuaku. Yatuhann bisa-bisa aku akan di geretnya dengan tali sampai China nanti" Sehun bergedik ngeri. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ia sangat takut sebanarnya.

"aku akan menghadapi orang tua mu" Jongin berjongkok didepan Sehun, menggenggam tangannya. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan kesungguhan. "mimpimu sekarang yang harus kau wujudkan adalah menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak kita nanti. Jangan lupakan dengan menjadi istri yang baik saat malam tiba" Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Sehun. Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah menatap Jongin. wibawanya hanya bertahan beberapa menit saja ternyata.

"by the way, Sehunie. ayah dan ibumu galak sekali tidak?"

"yakkkk! Katanya kau ingin menghadapi orang tua kuuuuu~" Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Jongin dan memukul kepala Jongin pelan.

"iyyaa iyaa aku akan menhadapi orang tua mu segalak apapun mereka, itu semua karena aku mencintaimu. Lagi pula aku kan sudah mengajukan proposal terlebih dahulu" ucap Jongin bangga.

"proposal?" Kening Sehun berkerut.

"yaa, proposal penanaman modal. Baby proposal haha" Jongin tertawa keras. Sehun ingin tertawa juga sebenarnya namun ia hanya dapat menahan tawanya karena ia masih kesal dengan Jongin. namun apa boleh buat, ini juga salahnya yang mau saja terkukung dibawah Jongin tiap malam sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Jongin dengan menggodanya.

Jongin menghentikan tawanya, duduk disebelah Sehun dan memeluknya erat. "jangan takut, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Ayo panggil aku oppa mulai sekarang, itu akan menjadi penyemangatku menghadapi orang tua mu nanti" ucap Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin, mengangggukan kepalanya. "oppa..." gumamnya dengan wajah imut. "aneh, tapi aku akan mencobanya agar terbiasa" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang polos. Jongin yang melihat tatapan Sehun itu segera menyerang Sehun dengan kecupan-kecupan di wajah Sehun saking gemasnya dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

END/TBC

Ini baru prolog yahhh, test uji coba. Akankah ada yang menginginkan ini lanjut atau tidak.

YANG INGIN INI LANJUT MANA SUARANYAAAA~ /ala ala orang konser wkwk (yang mau lanjut review aja yahhh)

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Proposal

Author : Exobabyyhun

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, others.

Rated : T-M

-oOOo-

.

.

.

-oOo-

Chapter 1

 _ **Warning dalam Chapeter ini mengandung konten dewasa**_

-oOo-

Jongin baru saja membuka matanya, itu pun belum sepenuhnya sadar. Tangannya meraba sisi ranjang mencari gadis, _ah tidak, Sehun bukan lagi gadis, Sehun calon ibu sekarang._ Jongin segera bangkit saat tak medapati Sehun yang tidur disebelahnya. Jongin berlari kearah kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari ranjang, namun Sehun tak ada didalamnya. Jongin melihat jam yang ada dinakas dekat ranjangnya. Jam masih menunjukan pukul lima pagi.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya mencari Sehun. Ia sedikit panik sebenarnya, karena Sehun akan mengalami morning sicknes yang parah di pagi hari. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, untung saja Jongin saat itu belum berangkat ke kantornya sehingga ia dapat dengan segera membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit setelah Jongin menemukannya tak sadarkan diri di kamar mandi. Kata dokter, Sehun tipe orang yang akan gampang lemah saat dalam keadaan hamil seperti ini, maka ia harus ekstra menjaga Sehun.

Baru saja memijakan kaki pada area dapur Jongin sudah di suguhi Sehun yang terus menunduk ke arah wastafel sambil terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Jongin medekati Sehun, segera merangkulnya. Sehun menyalakan keran membersihkan mulutnya akibat cairan bening yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"kau tak apa?" tanya Jongin penuh kekhawatiran.

"ya. Kau tau kan ini akan menjadi kegiatan rutin beberapa bulan kedepan" jawab Sehun memaksakan tersenyum agar Jongin tak khawatir.

"ayo duduk dulu, akan ku buatkan teh hangan untuk mu. Ku rasa itu dapat membantumu merasa lebih baik" Jongin membantu Sehun berjalan dengan hati hati. Kemudian mendudukannya di kursi meja makan, "tunggu disini"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, matanya terus memerhatikan Jongin yang sedang menyeduh teh untuknya. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, hanya teh buatan Jongin saja sudah akan membuatnya senang. Tentu saja, Jongin itu orang sibuk, mana sempat ia berbuat seperti ini di hari-hari biasa sebelum Sehun hamil. Kencan saja dapat dihitung dengan sebelah tangan. _Ehh tapi kenapa tiap malam ia sempat mengerjaiku ya?_

"ini tehnya, minumlah" Jongin datang sambil menaruh secangkir gelas dihadapan Sehun. Sehun menyeruputnya dengan perlahan karena ia tahu teh itu masih hangat.

"ukkhh Jonginn kau memasukan garam, bukan gula. Ini asin sekalii~" ucap Sehun dengan mata menyipit.

"be-benarkah?" Jongin segera mengicipi teh buatannya itu. "yakk ini asin sekalii"

"kau yang membuatnyaa" Sehun mencubit Jongin.

"H-hey itu wajar, aku pria. Tempat ku di meja kantor bukan di meja dapur"

"baiklahhh~" Sehun memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya lucu. "peluk aku" pinta Sehun spontan"

Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali. "ka-kau bercanda?" tanya Jongin ragu.

"ini permintaan anakmu ayah muda, cepat lahhh" Sehun merengek. Jongin segera bangkit memeluk Sehun, ia amat girang sekali saat Sehun memintanya untuk dipeluk, ini kejadian langka. Biasanya Jongin lah yang memeluk Sehun terlebih dahulu. Bahkan terkadang Jongin harus merasakan sakit karena dicubit atai dipukul Sehun jika Sehun sedang tak ingin dipeluk.

Sehun menggesek-gesekan wajahnya dapa tubuh Jongin,dan itu membuat sesuatu di tubuh Jongin bangkit. "Hun, j-jangan seperti itu, Jongin kecil bisa bangun. Aku tak ingin menyerangmu sekarang. Kandunganmu masih lemah" ucap Jongin gugup.

"blowjobkan tak akan membuat baby akan kesakitan didalam sana" Sehun mengdangah menatap Jongin dengan berbinar.

Jongin kaget bukan main. Sehun sedang kerasukan apa? Yatuhan bisakah Sehun terus seperti ini. Batin Jongin.

"Ayo" Sehun bangkit lalu menarik Jongin ke ruang tengah tanpa memperdulikan wajah kebingungan Jongin. _Kenapa ruang tengah? Sehun sepertinya tadi hanya bercanda, jika serius ia pasti akan mengajaku ke kamar_ pikir Jongin.

"duduk" Sehun menyuruh Jongin duduk di sofa, dengan kikuk Jongin menurutinya. "ehh buka dulu celana mu"

Jongin membuka celananya perlahan karena kebingungan, mereka akan melakukannya disini? Diruang tengah?. "kau terlalu lama Jongin" ucap Sehun gemas karena gerakan Jongin yang terlalu lama.

Dengan cepat Sehun menurunkan celana Jongin, kemudian menaruhnya disofa sebelah Jongin. Sehun segera memasang tempat ditengah-tengah diantara paha Jongin. beruntung perutnya belum mebesar sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah bejongkok atau berlutut disana. Sehun memerhatikan Jongin kecil yang masih tertidur, tangan kanannya meremas Jongin kecil dengan lembut. Membuat sang empunya melengguh. Sehun terus meremasnya dengan lebut, walau terkadang remasannya menjadi kuat. Semakin lama remasan Sehun menjadi lebih cepat sesuai dengan gerakan Sehun yang seakan sedang mengocok.

Jongin duduk dengan pasrah menikmati apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya yang belum resmi menjadi istrinya ini. Bukan. Bukan karena ia tak pernah menerima blowjob dari Sehun. Uhh jangan tanya seberapa banyak ia melakukan blowjob dengan Sehun, jangankan hanya blowjob. Melakukan yang lebih saja susah teramat sering. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda, ini kesempatan langka. Sungguh. Ingin rasanya Jongin mengabadikan moment ini, dimana Sehun sendiri yang merengek meminta untuk memanjakan adiknya. Ahh membuat juniornya semakin berkedut saja...

"ahh Sehun ahh fuck you mouth hun-ah uhh" Jongin tak tahan untuk tidak mendesah saat Sehun memasukan juniornya kedalam bibir mungilnya yang hangat.

Sehun beberapa kali menggigit ujung junior Jongin, malah terkadang menggigit bagian batangnya. Membuat Jongin ngilu sebenarnya, namun itu sungguh nikmat. Dan Jongin tak mungkin menolak kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan hanya untuknya.

Sehun melepas kulumannya kemudian mengocok juniornya. "bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sehun jahil.

"shit jangan tanya bodoh, tentu saja ini yang ternikmat. Suck it again" Jongin kembali menarik kepala Sehun untuk mengulum kemaluannya lagi. Sehun menyentil bola kembar milik Jongin, meremasnya, mengulumnya kuat, menyedotnya satu persatu bergantian. Jongin mengerang, juniornya semakin berkedut keras tanda akan melelehkan cairannya keluar.

"Sehun ahh kulumh ujungnyahh" Sehun segera menuruti Jongin. Jongin mendangahkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya. "ahkkhh ahh Sehun nghh" lepas sudah. Cairan Jongin keluar didalam mulut Sehun. Sehun bangkit merasa mual saat merasakan cairan itu di mulutnya, biasanya tak seperti ini.

Jongin menangkap tangan Sehun, mendudukan Sehun dipangkuannya. Wajah Sehun memerah menahan mual, namun Jongin justru mencium bibir Sehun. Membantu Sehun menelan cairannya, yahh walau ia juga ikut menelan cairannya sendiri juga.

Jongin melepas ciumannya, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Sehun "masih mual?" tanya Jongin yang dijawab gelengan oleh Sehun. Jongin memeluk Sehun, membiarkan Sehun bersandar didadanya. Wajah Sehun kini kembali memerah, kali ini bukan mual. Tapi malu, ia baru sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

Jongin menyeringai menyadarinya, "Hun, tumben..." tanya Jongin jahil. "sering-sering seperti ini ya" Jongin terkekeh saat Sehun memukul dadanya. "aku serius Hun, aku sepertinya menyukai sisi liar mu ini" tawanya kembali terdengar.

"Jonginn- "

"Oppa sayang" Jongin segera meralat panggilan Sehun terhadapnya.

"uhhh" Sehun cemberut, bibirnya mengecut lucu. Jongin kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun. Ahh sepertinya hari ini Jongin akan bolos saja, ia masih ingin menikmati moment-moment ini. Ahh indah sekali pagi ini..

.

.

.

TBC

Mini slide story

"oppa"

"ya" jawab Jongin dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"masukan dulu adikmu" ucap Sehun merona karena malu.

"ku fikir kita akan melanjutkannya" Jongin menyeringai.

"apa?! Tidak" Sehun segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamarnya sambil memangi perutnya. "tidak. tidak. tidak. uhh ~" Sehun masih memikirnya babynya yang bahkan baru beberapa minggu di perutnya.

Jongin kembali memakai celananya sambil tertawa lebar, matanya bahkan menyipit membentuk eye smile hingga meneteskan air mata, saking gelinya dengan tingkan calon istrinya. _Calon istri ya..._ segera terhenti. _Matilah kau Jongin, kau belum menyiapkan mental mu untuk mememui calon mertua malah masih ingin mengerjai anaknya._ Jongin meringis memikirkannya.

.

.

.

TBC (beneran)

Haiii aku balik lagi karena FF ini responnya baikk thank youu. Dan oh ya ada yang nanya tentang judul FF ini, ini emang judul dr sebuah novel. Aku berniat remake novel itu awalnya, namun tidak menemukan novel itu, jd aku hanya baca sinopsisnya dan itu juga cuma dikit, judul itu membuatku terinpirasi sehingga bisa bikin FF ini

Sumpah demi apapun di plagiatin itu rasanya sakit banget. Jadi disini aku mau konfirmasi aja kalo FF ini emang judulnya sama TAPI isinya berbeda. Ini bener-bener murni dari pikiran aku yang emang kayanya 11-12 sama Jongin :"/plis jangan bash, aku hanya bercanda untuk yang terakhir. Tapi kalo bener ya gitu deh wkwk

Wkwkwk gimanaaaa? Pada suka gakkk? Masih mau lanjut ga nihhh?

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Proposal

Author : Exobabyyhun

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, others.

Rated : T-M

-oOOo-

.

.

.

-oOo-

Chapter 2

"Iyaa mommy, iyaa. Aku baik-baik saja. mommy tenang saja. Hmmm yaa...sampai bertemu nanti. Hm, bye"

Klik. Sambungan terputus.

Sehun menengokan kepalanya pada Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "apa? Kenapa melihat ku begitu?" tanya Sehun heran.

"mommy dan daddy mu akan kemari?" tanya Jongin balik.

"hm, ada urusan disini katanya. Mommy juga mengatakan jika ia merasakan ada sesuatu padaku" mereka berdua hening sejenak. "Jongin, eh maksudku oppa hehe. Kau sudah siap kan menghadapi orang tua ku?"

"tentu saja!" Jongin berseru "belum..." kemudian melemah. "ahh nanti daddy mu bisa melemparku dari gedung karena menghamili anaknya" Jongin merengek.

"ewhhh menjijikan, berhenti!" Sehun gerah dengan sikap Jongin yang ini. "Jika kau tak ingin di lempar dari atap gedung makan jangan hamili aku bodoh" Sehun mendorong kepala Jongin dengan telunjuknya.

"hey itu salahmu! Sial kau, makanya jangan pakai pakaian sexy didepan ku" ucap Jongin tak mau kalah.

"breksek! Kau jauh lebih bodoh, kau yang mebelikannya dan memaksaku memakainya" Sehun melempar Jongin dengan bantal.

"k-kau" ucap Jongin terbata.

"apa? Masih mau menyalahkanku?" tantang Sehun.

"tidak...aku kalah "ucap Jongin lesu. "tapi aku benar-benar belum siap Sehun, tidak bisakah ditunda beberapa hari lagi?"

"katanya kau mencintaiku? Sepertinya kemarin ada yang bilang padaku jika ia akan menjadi ayah yang pemberani agar anaknya hanya mengidolakannya.."ucap Sehun sing a song.

"iya" Jongin tertunduk. "baiklah! Aku akan berani demi mumu"

"mumu?" Kening Sehun mengkerut. Siapa mumu?

"Ya. Mumu panggilan sayang ku pada baby sebelum lahir dan ku beri nama yang benar" Jongin terkekeh.

"namanya aneh sekali Jongin" Sehun merengek.

"hey, oppa...ayo katakan yang benar"

Sehun merengut, "uhh iyaa aku kan lupa. Oppaa. Oppa ganti nama baby, mumu itu aneh sekali"' Sehun menarik-narik baju Sehun.

"hmm baiklah~ kau ingin oppa memanggilnya apa?" ucap Jongin sembari menarik Sehun kedekapannya.

"apa ya? Yang pasti aku yakin jika anak ku ini akan manis, semanis ibunyaa. Iya kan?" Sehun tersenyum cerah sambil menatap Jongin.

"kau memang yang termanis" Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun. "bagaimana jika sugar?" ucap Jongin spontan.

"itu lebih baik" Sehun terkekeh, "uh tapi aku sangat berharap anak kita nanti akan seputih aku, boleh yaaa~"

"hey mana ku tahu ia akan terlahir dengan kulit yang dominian pada siapa. Memang jika lebih doniman pada ku kenapa?"

"ya tidak, aku hanya ingin oppaa~" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin. "kulitmu juga sexy, aku menyukainya"

Jongin tersenyum halus, ini yang membuatnya mencintai Sehun. Sehun akan mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan, Sehun akan memukulnya tanpa ragu, hingga ia tau jika ia memang salah. Tak seperti gadis –ahh dia sudah tidak gadis- lainnya yang akan berkata tidak apa-apa. Sehun akan selalu mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Dan Jongin menyukai itu semua. Selain tubuh molek Sehun serta buttnya yang awhh aduhai. Oke stop, Jongin kecil bisa bangkit nanti.

Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan hari dengan saling berpelukan dan berbincang-bincang dengan rencana mereka dengan sang calon baby. Jongin juga sudah merencanakan akan membeli rumah yang dekat dengan kantornya, ia akan membuatkan kamar untuk anaknya. Serta Sehun yang sudah tak tahan membeli pakaian baby berbentuk animal. Uhh tema beruang akan menjadi buruan pertamanya. Membayangkan babynya menggunakan jaket dengan penutup kepala beruang yang lucu saja sudah membuatnya amat bahagia.

.

.

.

"hunhun-ah" panggil Jongin.

"hmm yaa" balas Sehun seadanya.

"aku gugup sekali" ucap Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun erat.

"kau fikir aku tidak? ini gila, setauku ruangan daddy masih dilantai 2, tapi kenapa kita harus menemuinya dilantai 30. Aku benar-benar takut di lempar,bodoh" ucap Sehun kesal.

"daddy mu tak akan melemparmu, dia akan melempar ku"

Saat ini Jongin dan Sehun sedang berada di dalam lift yang membawanya ke lantai 30 tempat daddynya berada sekarang. Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Sehun sambil terus melafalkan doa dalam hati. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin segugup ini, ini bukan Jongin sekali. Jongin itu preman disekolahnya dahulu. Jongin juga atasan yang galak bagi karyawannya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka sudah sampai dilantai 30. Tangan Jongin semakin dingin dibuatnya. Sehun mengetuk pintu ruangan yang betuliskan 'DIREKTUR' setelah mendapat jawaban yang Sehun yakini adalah suara mamanya iasegera membuka pintu dan segera menarik Jongin masuk.

"Momm~ Sehun rindu mommy~" teriak Sehun berlari memeluk mommynya.

"mommy juga sangat merindukan Hunnie, Hunnie hidup dengan baik yah, Hunnie kelihatannya semakin gemuk saja" ucah Suho -mommy Sehun- sambil mencubit pipi anaknya.

"ekh sepertinya ada yang tidak merindukan daddy"

Sehun terkekeh kemudian berjalan kearah daddynya, "tentu saja Sehun merindukan daddy. Pelukk~"

Daddy Sehun –Kris- memeluk anaknya kesayangannya erat. Sehun adalah anak satu-satunya , pantaslah jika Sehun menjadi anak tersayangnya.

"ayah?"

Bukan Sehun yang memanggil daddynya ayah, melainkan Jongin yang tengah merusak suasana sebuah keluarga yang sedang melepas rindu karena melihat ayahnya –Kim Jongdae- sedang duduk manis di sofa tamu sambil melambaikan tangan padanya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"kenapa ayah ada disini?" Jongin sedera menghapiri ayahnya. Ia bahkan melupakan sopan santunnya pada orang tua Sehun saking terkejutnya saat melihat ayahnya berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"kau akan tahu nanti, duduklah" ayahnya menepuk sofa sebelahnya.

Jongin membungkukan badan menghadap daddy dan mommy Sehun, "maafkan atas ketidak sopananku ini"

"tak apa nak, kami mengerti kau pasti terkejut" ucap Suho mommy Sehun dengan lebut.

"baiklah sepertinya sudah datang Semua, mari kita mulai pembicaraan ini" ucap Kris daddy Sehun serius.

"maksud daddy?" tanya Sehun.

"sudah duduk saja dulu, akan daddy jelaskan."

Kris dan Suho duduk berdampingan Sehun inginnya duduk di sebelah Jongin, namun Jongin justru duduk di sebelah ayahnya, dasar.

"hm Sehun, ini Kim Jongdae. Teman daddy dan mommy saat sekolah dulu. Kami sudah membicarakan ini sejak lama sebenarnya. Kami merencanakan akan menjodohkan anak kami suatu hari kelak" ucap Kris.

"daddy tahu Jongin anak dari paman Jongdae?" tanya Sehun dan diangguki Kris. " apa itu sebabnya daddy tidak melarang hubungan kami?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Kris mengangguk "maafkan daddy yang tidak memberitahumu tentang hal ini sebelumnya"

"iyaa aku pun tak apa daddy" ucap Sehun tersenyum.

Jongin dalam hati merasa ada sebuah kelegaan. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat, batin Jongin. " ayah, Tuan wu dan Nyonya Wu, sebenarnya aku dan Sehun datang kemari juga ingin memberi tahukan sesuatu" Jantung Jongin berdetak kencang saat mengucapkan ini " saya akan menikahi Sehun dalam waktu dekat, semoga kalian dapat merestu kami" Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat kemudian duduk kembali.

"kalian bisa menikah setelah Sehun lulus kuliah nanti" ucap daddy Sehun.

"tapi kita harus menikah secepatnya dad," ucap Sehun

"kenapa?" tanya ayah Jongin –Jongdae- membuka suara.

"Sehun sedang mengandung anak kami yah, aku harus menikahinya" ucap Jongin dengan tegas dan lantang sambil menatap ayah, daddy Sehun dan mommy Sehun bergantian dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"APA?" teriak semua orang yang ada disana, minus Sehun dan Jongin.

Mommy Sehun menutup mulutnya kaget dengan pengakuan Jongin. ia segera menatap anaknya "Sehunie...benarkah?" yang ditanya hanya bisa menganggukan kepala lalu menunduk sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

"KIM JONGIN!" teriak Jongdae dan Kris bersamaan. Jongin tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jadi ia menutup matanya. Beberapa detik menutup mata, akhirnya ia memberanikan membuka matanya. Yang ia dapati adalah ayahnya dan daddy Sehun sudah berdiri menatapnya tajam membunuh.

"Nikahi Sehun sekarang juga anak bodoh!" Jongdae memukul kepala anaknya.

"i-iya yah aku memang akan menikahi Sehun" ucap Jongin sambil melindungi kepalanya.

"kita berangkat sekarang" Kris bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Jongdae, kau tau kantor cacatan sipil kan? Tunjukan jalannya! Benar-benar anak mu itu. Dia harus bertanggung jawab!"

"maafkan anakku Kris" Jongdae membungkuk berkali-kali.

Dikala ayahnya meminta maaf pada daddy Sehun, Jongin justru menghampiri Sehun, berlutut di depannya kemudian menggenggam tangannya. "Sehun, kita akan menikah. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik untuk sugar" Sehun tersenyum manis, Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mulai menciumnya.

"KIM JONGIN! /WU SEHUN!" teriak ketiga orang tua itu melihat apa yang dilakukan dua calon pengantin dadakan itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Hayyy aada yang kangen gak sama fanfic ini? Ada yang nunggu kahhh?

Engga ada ada ya? : "

Terima kasih buat reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya kalian luar biasa~ maaf chapter ini aga absurd :" tapi emang ff ini absurd sih :"

Menurut kalian ini ganti rating ga? Mau M atau T nihhhh?

Teruss mau lanjut ga nihhhh?

 _ **Type your revieww~**_

Btw, pasti banya yang tanya-tanya kenapa kurang panjang ffnya kan? Karena nulis dengan word 1k itu sudah cukup menuras otak bro :"

Okeee sekiann

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Baby Proposal

Author : Exobabyyhun

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, others.

Rated : M

-oOOo-

.

.

.

-oOo-

Chapter 3

Jongin terlonjak kaget saat pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan keras. Berkas yang ada di tangannya sampai terjatuh. "Ya! Park Chanyeol, tidak bisakah mengetuk pintu dahulu?" bentak Jongin pada orang yang membuka pintu ruangannya dengan kasar barusan.

"tidak! hey kau! Bagaimana bisa kau menikah minggu depan sedangkan aku yang bersahabat denganmu sejak dulu bahkan tak tau jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan lebih gilanya lagi, kata paman kau sudah menghamilinya! Menghamilinnya Kim Jongin!" Chanyeol mengeram frustasi.

"hebat bukan?" Jongin terkekeh.

"kau gila bung! Bagaimana bisa"

"hey aku disini yang menjalani, kenapa harus kau yang sefrustasi itu?" tanya Jongin.

"jelas saja, kau melampaui batasan dalam sebuah hubungan Jongin"

"dan aku akan menikahinya minggu depan, kau tenang saja" ucap Jongin santai. "ayah tidak bercerita padamu ya jika yang ku hamili itu adalah gadis yang ia jodohkan untukku? Kebetulan yang amat manis, bukankah itu pertanda memang akulah takdir gadis itu?" ucap Jongin percaya diri.

"oh yatuhan, ampuni sahabatku ini. Kau sudah berhubungan dengan gadis itu berapa lama?" tanya Chanyeol.

"kau ini seperti wartawan saja, banyak tanya. Aku sudah berhubungan dengannya berulang kali, sering...sampai gol. haha"

"bukan itu bodoh" Chanyeol menepuk dahinya mendengar jawaban dari Jongin, "maksudku berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan"

"entahlah, aku tak ingat. Mungkin setengah tahun...kami tak pernah menghitungnya" Jongin mengendikan bahu.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, sahabatnya ini memang sedikit misterius. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana kehidupannya yang sebenarnya, bahkan Chanyeol yang notabennya sahabatnya saja tidak begitu memahami kehiduan Jongin, ia saja sampai bingung kerena mendapat kabar jika Jongin akan menikah. Siapa yang ia akan nikahi?

"ah Jongin, calon mu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Wu Sehun, kau pasti mengenalnya"

"Wu Sehun? Junior ku dikampus itu?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"yaa begitulah" jawab Jongin seadanya.

"Ya ampunnn bagaimana caramu mendekati putris es macam dia Jongin, banyak yang menincarnya dan semua berakhir penolakan. Dan kau...astaga hidup mu ini penuh kejutan untuk ku bung"

Jongin terkekeh "Sehun menolak mereka karena memang ia sudah berkencan denganku. Makanya kau cepatlah lulus, lalu ikut aku bermain sebentar dan temukan gadis di luar sana," Jongin memang sudah lulus lebih dahulu dibanding Chanyeol walau umurnya lebih muda dari Chanyeol. Jongin mengambil kuliah yang lebih singkat.

"memang kau bertemu dengan Sehun dimana?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran

"saat aku sedang ke club, kebetulan ia sendiri jadi ku dekati saja. Dan BOOM! Berhasil. Kami bahkan sudah lama tinggal berdua"

"APA?" perkataan Jongin sukses membuat Chanyeol semamkin terkejut. "di apartement mu?"

"yah begitulah" ucap Jongin sembari memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang tadi sempat terjatuh.

"aku sering datang keapartement mu, tapi aku tak pernah melihat Sehun disana? Kau pasti berbohong" tuduh Chanyeol tak percaya perkataan Jongin.

"kau ke apartement ku saat malam hari, dan jelas saja kau tak melihat Sehun. Sehun pasti akan diam dikamar jika ada temanku berkunjung. Kau saja yang telalu bodoh karena tidak memerhatikan kaadaan, bahkan di dinding ruang tengah ada foto kami berdua. Aku bahkan beberapa kali bertemu dengan mu saat menjemput Sehun tapi kau malah terus menggoda gadis gadis disana, cihh"

"a-aku...ja-jadi aku yang tidak peka ya?" Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal."tapi tetap saja kau tak meberi tahuku jika kalian sudah sejauh ini"

"kau tidak pernah bertanya" jawab Jongin acuh. Chanyeol terdiam, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki teman macam Kim Jongin yang bodoh ini. Saking bodohnya ia sampai menghamili seorang gadis. Sungguh.

-oOo-

"benarkah dia berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sehun terkekeh saat mendengar cerita Jongin yang menceritakan kejadian siang tadi saat dengan Chanyeol.

"iya. Chanyeol banyak sekali bertanya sampai aku kerepotan antara menjawab dan mengerjakan tugas kantor. Dia benar-benar banyak bicara" gerutu Jongin sambil memainkan rambut Sehun yang sedang menyender padanya.

"mungkin ini salah kita juga karena tak pernah memberitahukan orang-orang kecuali keluarga kita tentunya. Aku bahkan tadi terkena cipratan Baekhyun eonnie yang tersedak saat minum waktu aku menceritakan jika akan menikah, uhh wajahnya mereka semua bodoh sekali. Kau harus melihatnya haha" Sehun tertawa geli membayangkan wajah teman-temannya tadi.

"Sehun" Jongin mengambil tangan Sehun kemudian dielusnya pelan, "kau tak malu pada teman-teman mu jika kau akan menikah muda?"

Sehun bangkit dan menatap Jongin, "kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja tidak, aku akan menikah dengan mu bukan karena adanya anak ini jadi terpaksa menikah denganmu. Yaa walau awalnya aku menolak tapi setelah aku fikirkan baik-baik ... aku mencintai mu oppa." Ucap Sehun serius.

Jongin menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum tulus, hatinya tenang saat mendengar Sehun mengatakan itu. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata. Sehun dapat merasakan nafas Jongin di wajahnya, ia juga ikut memejamkan mata, membiarkan Jongin menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin.

Semakin lama ciuman Jongin semakin intens, Jongin sudah tak hanya mencium bibir Sehun tapi juga sudah menurunkan ciumannya pada leher Sehun. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, tangannya sudah masuk kedalam baju yang Sehun kenakan mengelus elus perut Sehun namun itu tak lama karena dengan cepat Jongin menarik baju Sehun keatas, melepasnya.

Jongin mengeluarkan payudara Sehun dari bra tanpa melepasnya, "kau semakin montok saat mengandung seperti ini Hun, aku menyukainya" ucap Jongin kemudian menghisap puting Sehun.

"eunghh jangan disedot sekeras itu, sakitt~" Sehun menarik telinga Jongin pelan. "ahhh" desah Sehun lagi saat merasakan tangan Jongin mulai menggerayangi selakangannya.

"pindah ke kamar atau disini saja?" tanya Jongin setelah melepas kulumannya.

"disini saja, sudah terlanjur" ucap Sehun pasrah merebahkan diri di sofa, matanya terpejam menikmati tangan dan bibir nakal calon suaminya ini. Namun Sehun segera membuka matanya dan mendorong bahu Jongin palan "aku lupa, kandungan ku kan baru satu bulan, apa boleh?" Sehun menatap Jongin ragu.

"aku janji akan pelan-pelan" Jongin menatap Sehun meyakinkan. "kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya Hun, sejak kau mengandung, itu sudah lama sekali" Jongin menatap Sehun memohon"

"berlebihan, dasar mesum. Janji kau tidak akan kasar? Kalau kau melanggarnya jangan harap mendapatkannya lagi sampai aku melahirkan"

"janji" jawab Jongin cepat. Dia sudah tak dapat menahan gairahnya lagi. "kita langsung saja ya, hanya merabamu seperti tadi saja sudah membuatku sekeras ini" ucap Jongin sambil melepas celana dan t-shirtnya.

Wajah Sehun memerah melihat batang Jongin yang memang sudah berdiri tegak, terlihat keras. Jongin membuka celana Sehun, dia menggenggam penisnya, mengocoknya sebentar, mempersiapkan untuk memasukannya kedalam Sehun.

"ukhh Jongin, sudah kubilang pelan-pelan" Sehun memukul punggung Jongin.

"ini sudah pelan sayang. sakit kah" tanya Jongin sambil menghentikan gerakannya sejenak. Sehun mengangguk kecil. "maaf, aku akan lebih halus lagi"

Jongin menaikan kaki Sehun ke pundaknya, penisnya sudah masuk penuh kedalam Sehun. Dengan gerakan awal yang lambat Jongin mulai menggerakan pinggulnya semakin dalam, membuat Sehun terus terengah mendesahkan nama Jongin dibawahnya.

"enghh Jongin ahh"

"kenapa sayang? menyukainya hem?" Jongin menghentakan penisnya, Sehun menjerit saat puncaknya tiba lebih dulu dari pada Jongin. Jongin menghentikan gerakannya sebentar membiarkan Sehun menikmati klimaksnya. Setelah beberapa menit Jongin kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda untuk segera menyelesaikna hasratnya. Jongin dengan lembut mengeluar masukan penisnya, menikmati sentuhan Sehun didalam sana.

"Ahh Sehunn" Jongin menembakan spermanya didalam Sehun. Nafas keduanya saling memburu, Jongin menahan badannya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada sofa. Dengan perlahan Jongin melepaskan kontak mereka berdua, kemudian merebahkan diri di sebelah Sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

Haiiii maaf telat banget updateeee. Aku lagi banyak banget tugas makanya ga sempet bikin FF :"

Semoga kalian sukaa yaaaa

Kalo masih mau lanjut silahkan tinggalkan REVIEW :3

RnR


	5. Chapter 5

Baby Proposal

Author : Exobabyyhun

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, others.

Rated : M

-oOOo-

.

.

.

-oOo-

Chapter 4

"Jongin besok kau ada jadwal tidak?" tanya Sehun sambi duduk disofa memainkan PSP milik pria yang berstatus calon suaminya itu.

"sepertinya aku ada rapat, memang ada apa Hun?" tanya Jongin yang sedang memunguti pakaian mereka tadi. Jongin sendiri yang meminta membereskan kekacauan mereka setelah membersihkan diri.

"ku rasa kita harus memeriksakan sugar ke dokter, aku sedikit khawatir akibat kelakuanmu yang kelewat mesum" Sehun melirik Jongin sinis.

"hehe" Jongin tertawa pelan, "tapikan kau juga manikmatinya" goda Jongin sambil mencolek dagu Sehun. "haiss hentikan, kau ini sudah akan mempunyai anak. Hentikan sifat genit mu itu. Terlebih hentikan menggoda gadis-gadis diluas sana tuan Kim, kau fikir aku tak tahu jika kau chatting dengan mereka hah?!"

Jongin menatap Sehun kaget. "a-aku ketahuan yah hehe" Jongin menggaruk kepalanya kikuk "aku hanya main-main saja kok"

Sehun mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel Jongin "dari tadi ini terus bergetar, jadi kuhapus saja akun-akun mu itu. Ini ku kembalikan ponselmu. Jangan berani macam-macam kau padaku ya nini" ucap Sehun dengan senyuman yang manis namung mengancam. Jongin manatap layar ponselnya yang belum terkunci. Benar saja, seluruh aplikasi chat sudah tidak ada. Hahh ini memang saatnya Jongin bertobat dan benar-benar mengutamakan Sehun, sebenarnya mereka juga tak penting. Gadis-gadis itu duluan yang mengejar-ngejar Jongin, dan Jongin kan memang iseng dan berakhir seperti ini lah..

"ingin ku buatkan susu tidak?" Jongin tidak pernah bisa marah pada Sehun, apapun yang Sehun lakukan itu menurutnya menggemaskan. Entahlah, namanya juga cinta.

"emm aku ingin, rasa coklat yah ayah" ucap Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinar kecil. Ugh sudah ku katakan bukan jika Sehun itu amat menggemaskan, hmm jika di lihat-lihat Sehun juga sekarang tidak sekurus dulu, pipinya semakin berisi. Jongin mana mungkin akan meninggalkan Sehun yang semakin menggemaskan.

"baiklahh~ tunggu disini ya. Ayah akan membuatkan susu untuk puppy kesayangan ayah" Jongin mengusak tangannya pada helaian rambut Sehun kemudian meninggalkan Sehun untuk membuatkan susu. "HANGAT YA YAH JANGAN PANAS!" seru Sehun keras karena Jongin sudah agak jauh darinya.

Tak lama Jongin kembali dengan segelas besar berisi susu untuk si manis kesayangannya ini. "ini hun" Jongin menyerahkan gelasnya kepada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya kemudian diminum dengan perlahan. Sehun menatap susunya dengan alis bertaut "besar sekali gelasnya, aku akan kembung kalau meminum semua ini sendirian Jongin"

"tapi kau kan berdua dengan sugar, jadi ku buatkan agak banyak" ucap Jongin dengan polosnya. Sehun ingin membalas ucapan Jongin, tapi calon suaminya ini juga benar, ia kan berdua dengan sugar.

"kalau begitu kita minum bertiga saja yah" ucap Sehun riang. Jongin menyengit "ini kan susu untuk orang hamil Sehun, kau lupa jika yang hamil itu kau. Habiskan saja sendiri, katanya sayang dengan sugar. Kalau sayang cepat habiskan agar sugar akan lahir dengan sehat nanti" jawab Jongin sok bijak. Sehun menggembungkan pipinya, Sehun tahu sebenarnya Jongin itu tidak suka dengan susu, katanya aneh.

"baiklahh ayah menanggg~" ujar Sehun malas.

"good girl~" Jongin memeluk Sehun kemudian mengecup pipinya. "ayo habiskan, abis itu kita istirahat. Besok kita harus siap-siap memeriksakan sugar" Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekali dan membiarkan Sehun menghabiskan susunya.

.

.

.

"nyonya Oh?" ujar dokter yang berada di depan Jongin dan Sehun. "hmm dimana suami anda?"

Sehun memandang heran dokter di depannya, "ngg i-ini di sebelah saya adalah suami saya. Eh-em calon" cicitnya pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

"aaa...anak muda, kelepasan?" dokter itu terkikik geli. "tak apa, asalkan sang ayah dari bayi ini bertanggung jawab itu tak akan menjadi masalah besar. Aku tahu hormon kaum muda memang sedang menggebu-gebu" kata dokter memaklumi dan dibalas Jongin dengan senyum kikuk. "hmm begini, keadaan nyonya- ah mungkin akan ku panggil nona saja, rasanya belum pantas untuk dipanggil nyonya ya. Jadi dari hasil pemeriksaan, semuanya normal dan sehat. Mungkin aku akan menambahkan beberapa vitamin agar nona tidak mudah lelah" kata dokter sembari menuliskan sesuatu di catatanya.

"hmm dokter, aku ingin bertanya tentang..hmm yahh –hubungan...badan.." ujar Jongin, Sehun menyenggol tangan Jongin. wajah Sehun sudah amat merah padam. Bagaimana tidak, sudah ketahuan kebobolan dan Jongin dengan bodohnya menanyakan tentang sex, oh yatuhan cobaan apa lagi ini.

"kurasa keadaan janin dan ibunya normal, jadi itu tak mengganggu janin nantinya. Hanya saja jangan berlebihan saja. Kau mengerti maksudku kan anak muda?" ucap dokter dengan sedikit senyuman nakal.

"y-ya t-tentu saja" jawab Jongin.

"baiklah, ini resepnya. Kalian bisa membelinya di apotek" kata dokter sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Jongin.

"terima kasih" Jongin dan Sehun menunduk hormat.

"ya, sama-sama. Ingat pesanku haha"

Setelah meyakinkan pintu tertutup rapat Sehun segera memukul Jongin "ugh kau membuatku malu tuan!" Sehun menutup wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu.

"mau bagaimana lagi sayanggg, jika tidak bertanya nanti kita tidak tahu. lagi pula kita jadi tahu jika sugar tak akan terganggu jika ayahnya yang tampan ini akan mengunjunginnya bermain, dia akan senang kok, dan yang pasti kau akan lebih senang bukan?" Jongin menyeringai.

"yakkk hentikannn. Huhu daddyyyyy Sehuun ingin pulangggg huweee mommyyy" Sehun berjalan cepeat menjauhi Jongin. "hey Sehun ingat sugarr, jangan berjalan cepat-cepat" Jongin segera mengejar Sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

Haii maaf aku telat updatee :"

Kalau baca ff remake aku pasti tahu sebabnyaa :" thanks buat yang udah dukung aku teruss yaaa, ga nyangka kalo reviewnya bakal lebih dari 100. Thank you so muchhhhh

Jangan lupa review yahh, kalo review banyak...(chapter depan aku bikin M –aku tahu apa yang kalian inginkan-) soooo...

REVIEW~


End file.
